Beautifully Ensnaring
by mysleeplessnights
Summary: After her father died in the "Red Wedding", Rebekah Manderly runs away from White Harbor, her city taken by the new king, and escapes into the woods with her little sister, Carys. Defenseless, she luckily meets Brienne of Tarth and Podrick Payne who become protective friends, and soon Jaime Lannister, with who she shares a stormy relationship with sides of passion and repulsion.
1. A Light in The Dark Night

**_VIDEO PREVIEW / TRAILER : youtube : watch?v=mAzaOa5z2Sw  
_**

(This video is a trailer of my fiction, details are in the description box)

**_Hello readers, I hope that you are having a lovely day and that this little story will make it even better. My way of writing is really simple and not hard to understand so I hope you will be able to enjoy it easily. Rebekah (OC)'s personality will be complicated to understand, just like Jaime's in GoT, but chapter after chapter, you will learn more about her and what makes her this way__ . Thank you for being reading this right now, xoxo.__  
_**

**_CHAPTER ONE - A LIGHT IN THE DARK NIGHT  
_**

* * *

_"- Rebekah run!_

_ - No! _

_ - Rebekah I am not giving you a choice!_

_ - This is my home, these people are my family I am not leaving!_

_ - The invaders will kill you!_

_ - I will fight, I can fight!_

_ - Take Carys with you.  
_

_ - I have a sword!_

_ - Follow the river and the stars to guide you and do not tell anyone who you are or where you are from._

_ - Father taught me how to use a weapon! I can kill them._

_ - And Pray the seven gods every day. "_

Location : Greywater Watch

The same dialogue was haunting the young Rebekah every night and kept her from sleeping. She sat against a tree and took a few minutes to realise where she were. Afterwards, she started to nourish the fire with some branches and leaves. Fortunately, her father had taught her how to keep herself warm if she ever happened to be in distress. Well, it clearly ended up being useful. By herself, she could've handled the freezing cold, but her little sister was still fragile at such a young age, and couldn't support such thing. Rebekah starred at her while the flames of the fire were illuminating her tiny face. She knew that deep inside her, she loved this little girl, but a part of her felt anger, so much anger. She blamed herself for these crazy emotions that were paralysing her from giving Carys any affection, but it was just impossible for her to act any differently.

She heard two horses approaching and as soon as this noise reached her ears, she stood up and picked up her sword. She walked towards Carys and covered her face with the blanket that was initially covering her shivering body.

" - **Do not move** ." She whispered in her ear.

She noticed two people. A platinum blond man who looked more and more like a woman as the horse was moving and a younger brown haired boy.

" - **Who are you?** They all said together.

- **You first.** " Added Rebekah.

The blond woman was massive, she was dressed as a knight and looked extremely intimidating. She dismounted her horse, followed by the boy.

" - ** Brienne of Tarth.**

- **My Lady**, Rebekah bowed clumsily, in order to hide her high-born status already noticeable by her hair and clothes. She looked at her armor and couldn't help but think that she had never been in front of a Lady like this before.

- **I am no Lady. **

** - What shall I call you then? **Asked the young girl.**  
**

** - Simply Brienne. **Bekah nodded.**  
**

** - What is your name?** She asked to the Squire.

- **Podrick.**

** - Aren't you supposed to serve Tyrion Lannister, Podrick? **She immediatly realised that this information she showed she had was too much. Too much for a peasant or a homeless girl wandering in the forest.

** - How can you be aware of that? **" Podrick looked at Brienne with eyes full of doubts. Brienne took a look around and finally paused at the body beneath the blanket which wasn't moving. Then, she easily took Rebekah's sword away from her by kicking it from her hand because counter to what she did assert to her step-mother, Rebekah absolutely didn't know how to fight. Brienne walked towards Carys and uncovered her.

" - **Don't!** Rebekah said before Brienne discovered the girl.

- **I will not harm her, if you tell me who you are and where you are from. **Brienne wouldn't hurt a child, that was for sure but she knew that the unknown young woman standing in front of her didn't know what she was or wasn't capable of, and it could still be used as an advantage.

**- We are from the North! White Harbor precisely. **Carys said with a little smile, she didn't look afraid, probably because she hadn't seen anyone in a long time and that she enjoyed a little foreign company.

- **Carys! **Rebekah couldn't believe that her little sister would be so naive. How many times had she told her to not say a word? Brienne stood up.

- **Lady Manderly?  
**

-** I am not a Lady.** Carys said and giggled.

-** Podrick, bring me a blanket.** He ran.

- **We do not need help. **Rebekah asserted.

- **The little girl is freezing.**"

Rebekah realised that the two people she had just met weren't as dangerous as she had thought, still cautious, she walked towards them and sat next to Carys.

"- **Pardon me for my rudeness My Lady. **She said.**  
**

**- Brienne. **She corrected.**  
**

**- Brienne. It is hard to trust anyone these days.**

**- You are right to be careful, this little girl needs protection. **Podrick brought the blanket and wrapped it around her.

**- Thank you Podi. **Carys said.

**- It's Podrick. **

**- I prefer Podi. **The child said and laughed.

- **Where are you two going? **Brienne asked.

-** We don't know. **Lied Rebekah.**  
**

**- Wouldn't you like to go home?**

**- We don't have a home anymore. **She added, thinking about White Harbor and the flags from King's Landing floating over there.**  
**

**- Podi, why aren't you in the Capital? **Asked Carys,and sat.

- **We are looking for**** Sansa Stark My Lady.  
**

- **Sansa?** Rebekah immediatly reacted to this familiar name. She didn't remember her perfectly, but images flashed back to her and almost made her smile. Her long and beautiful hair, her blue eyes, and the little Bran Stark climbing the walls and calling for her name. She even recalled the tall and handsome Robb "_One day, he will be yours and you will be his, and we will be sisters." _had predicted the young Sansa._" If Bran doesn't ask for me first."_ had responded Rebekah laughing, but these days were far behind her...

- **Have you seen her? **Brienne asked.**  
**

**- Not in awhile, but she used to be the best friend I had in Winterfell.  
**

**- She is in danger. **Brienne added.

**- Just like everybody else in this world..**. Stated Rebekah.**  
**

**- You should come with us. We have water and bread. We could protect you! **Podrick suddenly proposed**. Couldn't we My Lady? **Brienne sighed.**  
**

- **Don't bother. **Rebekah said before she could answer anything,** we will be alright. **She looked at Carys trying to give her a reassuring look.

**- Don't be a fool! Your sister will be on Podrick's horse and you will be on mine. We will ride together until you find a place to stay.  
**

**- Thank you. **Rebekah said, she smiled a little smile, for the first time in a while.

**- Don't thank me yet. The road is long, and dangerous. Do not expect comfort. **

**- I know, but thank you. **She said again.

Brienne enjoyed her already, but concealed it. Rebekah wasn't one of these women who couldn't see a spider without fainting . She seemed brave but fragile at the same time. She was a little like Brienne when she was younger, only prettier. Bekah had long black hair with nice waves and curls. Her skin was really fair and her green eyes were absolutely gorgeous, they were soft and had the power to make people feel safe instantly, but could also deeply scare if she felt attacked. Her pink lips were perfectly defined and her body was everything a man could possibly desire. She had curves but wasn't heavy at all. She was beautiful, simply but extremely beautiful.

* * *

Carys was leaning against Podrick's back and slowly falling asleep, snowflakes falling on her pale face and on her golden hair. They had been riding for hours and Rebekah's eyes were also starting to close. She looked at her sword and wondered if Brienne could teach her how to use it one day, then she looked at Brienne's.

" - **It is a very nice weapon that you have here, Brienne.**

**- It is a gift from Jaime Lannister. **Podrick whispered.

**- Podrick, you talk to much. **Brienne said.

- **Is he a friend of yours? **Rebekah asked, her voice betrayed her, she was worried.

**- He is. But it does not mean that I'm on his family's side.  
**

**- I know. But it is mainly because of the Lannisters that our father died, I do not see how a woman like you could befriend a man like him. **

**- You don't know him. And you don't know me either.** She sounded protective towards him, _it sounds like love_ thought Rebekah.

- **I know that he kills people and that you save them. That's enough for me.**_ Lots of "I know" in the mouth of such an unexperienced little girl_ thought Brienne.**  
**

**- Perhaps we could look for him and ask him why he kills people? **Carys asked, eyes half-closed.

- **Perhaps. **

**- I love to grant people's wishes.**

A black horse stopped in front of them and everyone knew who was riding it. Jaime Lannister smiled almost shyly at Brienne and looked behind her shoulder. His eyes got caught into Bekah's. She didn't know how to feel or what to say. She was impressed but angry. She saw the man who murdered her father in him, but she also saw a brave knight who lost one hand and replaced it with a golden one. Disturbed, she turned her head away and looked at Carys who was falling asleep again.

" - **Be nice to him Bekah**. She said while her sister was readjusting the cloak on her back.

-** Close your eyes sweet heart.**"


	2. Demons From The Past

_**Hey there! I just wanted to say thank you very much for making it through the first chapter without getting bored already, I appreciate. Also, I know that it was very short, but it had to be. I didn't want to tell you everything about Rebekah's past yet so I made the encounter pretty quick. Still, the important part I think was the exchanges between Carys and Podrick, who acted like a sort of brother towards her, but I'm not telling you more, you will see. Thank you again, xoxo.  
**_

_**CHAPTER TWO - DEMONS FROM THE PAST  
**_

* * *

_" - Lady Manderly?_

_- Come in._

_- The Lannisters sent you a present._

_- The Lannisters? A present?_

_- Yes My Lady."_

Rebekah wondered if her nightmares would ever leave her alone or if she had to live like this for the rest of her life. Fortunately when she woke up, the sun was rising on the beautiful landscape covered with snow, and she could enjoy the calming view. She had the reflex to immediately look for Carys and found her running around the trees, picking up the rare flowers that were still living. She was full of life, always joyful. This little girl had no idea how much her sister envied her state of mind. Then she saw Podrick, starring at her.

" - **Are you alright My Lady? **He asked, worried.**  
**

- **Yes, I am.  
**

- **You were shaking.  
**

**- It was just a nightmare Podrick, thank you for your concern. **She said as she stood up.** I have to take a walk, would you look after Carys for me?**

**- Of course My lady.  
**

**- Oh and Podrick?**

**- Yes My Lady?**

**- My name is Rebekah.**

**- Rebekah."**

All he could see when he was talking to her were her pink lips, bewitching. He barely knew her but would never have been able to say "No" to such a beautiful woman because he had though of the possibility that one day, maybe, a person like her might fall for a squire like him. Podrick had hoped that no one would have understood his motives, he preferred to keep his dreams and fantasies to himself, concealed and unexposed.

" - **Podrick?**

- **Ser Lannister?**

**- You are ridiculous. " **Rebekah stopped walking without turning around, she didn't want to intervene, she merely wanted to hear the end of the conversation.

Jaime was sitting next to Brienne on a log of wood, playing with his sword and polishing the metal, clearly enjoying his time; teasing people and bringing them down was fun to him. He never really meant it to be hurtful, he only liked the pleasure that it brought him to watch Podrick getting embarrassed and feeling that Rebekah ,who hadn't even addressed him a word since they met, might get angry after what he was about to reveal.**  
**

" - **She plays you like a child and here you are, so obedient.** "

Jaime believed that all women were like this, except for Brienne probably. They loved to have control over men. They hid themselves behind their charms to get what they wanted. Men on the other hand, were used to make war. A very less... ladylike way but just as effective in his opinion.

He realised it, Cersei fooled him too. But it was the one and only time, never again would a woman deceive him. He felt like he had given her all the love he possibly could anyway, so that now, their was no more left for anybody else.

Brienne rolled her eyes, she knew Jaime wasn't a horrible person, he just pretended to be one yet she never really understood why. He hated to be seen as this "Oathbreaker" but kept on motivating people to hate him. _He had this contradictory personality._

Rebekah walked away, she did not want to defend herself nor Podrick, in conclusion, she did not want to confront Jaime Lannister. She wanted to choose her first words to him carefully because that's who she was. She was sedate, but spontaneous. Serious but reckless,_ she had this contradictory personality._

Since he was always seeking for trouble, Jaime followed Rebekah. He stood up and Brienne whispered. "- **Unchangeable**." Jaime smirked.

He had to admit it, she was voluptuous. Her long black hair were shining, and the ends of her curls were reaching the end of her back. Her purple gown emphasised her glorious body and her ravishing eyes that he couldn't see from here but still remembered by the way they captured his the night before. He walked to her.

She was patting his horse's back in order to relax it. Horses always had that magic on Rebekah, they could make her escape her eventful mind. She felt a presence behind her and turned around,leaving again would've looked ridiculous so she just waited for Jaime to ask her what he wanted to know and hoped that it would end as soon as possible.

" -** Tormented by dreams?**

**- Possibly. **His eyes found hers.**  
**

**- Please, feed my curiosity. **He started to caress the horse's mane.**  
**

**- They are primarily about a present that I once received from former king Joffrey, or should i say, from your son . "  
**

It was strange how she almost reminded him that he was his father. He never really had any paternal instinct towards him, he protected him because it was his duty, not because he felt the urge to. Joffrey's death had not affected him the way it should have, the way that it had affected Cersei, and he could easily understand the relief that some people felt from his disappearance.

**" - How far did his imagination brought him ?**

**- He sent me my father's head on my birth day with my name marked with blood on his forehead. The rest of his members were put on our diner table into nice and golden plates... yet I am not one to pity. Sansa Stark for example had to go through much worst. **"

Jaime was not going to comfort her. After all even him felt terrible pain in his life, why should he suddenly be touched by a young woman's testimony? What could make her so different from the other wounded hearts? Nothing. He concluded that her soulful words had probably moved more than a man but that he didn't want to be one of them. He didn't want to be Podrick, he refused to be enslaved by an outwardly genuine person.

" -** As you said, you are not one to pity.** She didn't expect much better from him yet his good side fought back, he couldn't have left her on these words.

**Your only enemy is yourself, My Lady. Fight against it, not against an entire family who will only bring you hurt."**

He walked away giving her the best advice that he had, one that he had tried to apply for years but never succeeded.

Standing next to his horse and wondering what she should think about this first conversation, Rebekah thought that maybe everything wasn't all black and white, maybe Jaime Lannister was not entirely evil and maybe Rebekah Manderly was not entirely good.


	3. The Lion and The Mermaid

_**Hello everybody! First of all, thank you for being reading this page right now, it means a lot.**__**Second, I know that the story only just begun, (and I have plenty of adventures in mind for this little group, do not worry) but I would like to know what you think so far, so don't hesitate on sharing your opinion or even asking you questions, I always find it interesting. Also, I would like to precise that if I make writing mistakes, it is because English is not my first language, I hope you can forgive me since I try to correct them every time I notice them!**__**Thank you again, xoxo .**_

**_CHAPTER THREE - THE LION AND THE MERMAID  
_**

* * *

Location ; The Twins

Rebekah was sitting among the withered flowers and the dry grass next to the river, her feet were soaking in the cold and clear water which reminded her of her hometown and the days she spent swimming in the sea, no matter how freezing were the waves. Podrick, Carys and herself were waiting for Jaime and Brienne to return from their sort of jaunt which they said was to find a shelter to spend the night. They entrusted Rebekah and the Squire with their belongings which was according to Bekah, quite incautious regarding her curious side.

As Brienne and Jaime were walking through the forest, they both recalled the journey they shared together, and how much their perspective of each other had changed as time went by. They had remained mouths shut for the past thirty minutes yet a question was burning Brienne's tongue.

" - **Why are you here Ser Jaime?**

-** Am I annoying you already?  
**

**- Not yet.**

**- Good, because nothing is holding me back to King's Landing anymore, so I do not plan on leaving anytime soon. "  
**

Even if she would have never had admitted it, she was glad to have him by her side. No matter how strong she was, she was still a woman who needed a male presence from time to time (other than Podrick's). Of course Jaime Lannister had some flaws that made him unbearable, but something erased this, the fact that a man like him saved a woman like her.

She wondered what happened when she left, between Cersei and him. Because she was certain of one thing, he would have never left the Capital to join Brienne of Tarth again. Unless, the woman he loved insanely had given him a good reason to. Brienne was convinced that he will always go back to her, because she had seen the way he had fought to see Cersei again. They were more than just lovers, they were twins. Simply inseparable; drawn to each other.

Carys was desperately attempting to make ricochets in the river with perfect flat stones that she had been picking up all day long while Podrick and Rebekah were watching over her underneath a tree, sitting in the shade on the melted snow.

" - **She is lucky to have you**. Said Podrick, with a wavering voice.

- **Not really. **Rebekah assured.**  
**

**- You shall not doubt yourself My Lady.  
**

**- You will soon enough see that I am right. **

**- But you are giving her everything that you can. **He said, convincing her.**  
**

**- I am Podrick, I am. Unfortunately, everything I can is not enough. **"

She stood up and joined Jaime's horse, secretly hoping that Brienne would soon find one for her. His was particular though, she could bet Jaime had no special bond with it, that he picked it up from the bunch, like he shouldn't have. Jaime should have seen that his horse was affective, and would have probably became protective when he would have learned to know his master. The horse was a little like her, it needed to be treated gently, with patience and to be understood, and once it did, you could expect entire devotion and loyalty from it.

No matter how beautiful the bond between animals and humans was, the protection of a horse was never enough . Rebekah knew it, she needed to be able to defend herself. She did need to know how to pull a sword. Her entire life, her father had pushed her to read books and to educate herself, and she had loved it, she had enjoyed poetry and fascinating stories about gods, but she was at this point of her life where she realised that she wasn't so sure about what she loved or not anymore. Every move she hade made was to make her father proud, and now that she no longer had anyone to please but herself, she had to figure out who she really was. Perhaps, she had to embrace the warrior side of her.

She looked at the sword that was attached to the horse, withdrawn it out of its scabbard. She starred at the object which was absolutely magnificent and got carried away by the fantasy of herself fighting brilliantly with it, when Podrick interupted her thoughts.

" - **You may not want to touch Ser Lannister's sword My Lady. **Warned the prudent squire.**  
**

- **As I have told you many times before Podrick, my name is Rebekah. **She wasn't really paying attention to him, but was completely absorbed by the beauty of the Valyrian Steel.

-** Rebekah, hear me. Lord Tyrion told me once that his brother does not like it when people search into his belongings. **Podrick's voice sounded like he was panicking, which amused Bekah.

- **He is not here anyway, and even if he was, what would he do, kill me? **She looked at him and got confused by his face's expression. Without even realising what happened, she was flat on her back with a man on top of her who wrapped his left hand around her neck and kept her from moving.

- **Perhaps I would.** She let go of the weapon on her hand, hoping that it would make him leave her alone but it didn't. Rebekah tried to pull his hand away from her neck as it was starting to burn.**  
**

- **Let go of me.** She said, hardly speaking. The horse started to neigh apparently reacting to the scene.

- **Ser Jaime. We should leave before the sun sets. ** Said Brienne."

He stood up and gave his hand to Rebekah who was filled up with anger at the time and who obviously, didn't took his offer to help. She stood up by herself and remained in front of him, piercing Jaime with her deep green eyes. He took one step towards her which made her feel even smaller than him, clearly he would not have missed an opportunity to show his superiority.

- **You like to play with fire don't you? **He asked.

-** I belong to the House of Manderly, we get our power from water not from fire. But my grandfather once told me : to win a fight, use the man's power against himself, it will weaken him . Therefore yes, Ser Lannister, I like to play with fire. But only when it comes down to attacking Lions. **

The confidence that she suddenly showed changed how Jaime saw her. He could see the proud mermaid from White Harbor in her clear skin. He saw the beauty in her green eyes and got attracted by her seemingly soft lips.

- **Night is coming.** Said Carys.

They all left on the horses and started to ride, following Brienne.

* * *

" -** I do not see it anymore**. She said, trying to hide her concern.

- **What do you mean?** Asked Rebekah.

- **I remember the cottage being down the hill. We are down the hill.**

-** Good, we are lost. Thank gods, we are not appetising flesh for the wolves.** Said Jaime.**  
**

- **Are they going to eat us?** Asked the 6 years-old child, completely scared.

- **Absolutely not. ** Answered Rebekah, giving a severe look at Jaime which made him enjoy even more his sarcastic intervention "

They heard a few noises, like branches breaking, after what they stopped moving. Then came the howling of a wolf which made Carys blench. Right away, Podrick covered her mouth with his hand and whispered.

" - **Stay calm.** "

Then the barking became louder, and slowly, they could discern several animals surrounding them. They were frightened.

" -** Brienne and I are dealing with the beasts, Podrick you run with the Ladies.** Jaime whispered.

- **No, Podrick you take Carys with you , I will stay.** Disagreed Rebekah, uncovering her head from the hood.

- **Lady R-** Started Jaime.

- **We have no time for talking.** Said Brienne, interrupting him. They all put their hands on their swords and took a deep breath.

- **At one... two. Three! "**


	4. To Find a Lucky Star

_****__Hello people ! I wanted to thank you again (especially the followers and the one and only person who has reviewed by now), and I just hope that you enjoy where the story is going so far! I know it looks messy, but I don't want to reveal everything about Bek or what happened to Jaime in King's Landing and the reasons on why he left, you will see if you stay patient. Don't forget to review if you want to share your opinion or just warm my heart with nice little words, I would be really pleased! Have a great day/evening, xoxo.  
_

_****__CHAPTER FOUR - TO FIND A LUCKY STAR_

* * *

_" They dismounted the horses and let the wolves come to them. The trio was controlling the situation perfectly, only Rebekah realised that Podrick hadn't left. He was petrified. One of the numerous wolves jumped in the direction of him and Carys who was closing her eyes and holding on tight to her friend when Jaime jumped in between. The wolf ripped a part of his armor and wounded his arm. Brienne cut of its head before it could do anymore damage and started to fight with the others again, she yelled at Rebekah who was stunned by what had just happened and wasn't paying attention to anything else but the body of Jaime Lannister on the ground ._

_" -** Look out! **A black beast jumped on her and started to try to bite her, she pushed the enormous direwolf harder and harder away, but it didn't want to go off of her. When she realised that no one could help her anymore she turned her head to Podrick and said._

_ - **Please run**. "_

_The last thing she wanted was for her sister to see the savagery of the wolf attack, Carys didn't need to visualise her sister's head getting eat up so; she decided to protect her, one last time. Then she realised, she wasn't really all alone. She whistled at Jaime's horse who turned around and jumped on the wolf with its heavy hoof. " _

* * *

**" - Ser? **Asked Podrick, **are you alright?"**

Jaime put his hand on his head trying to keep the piercing light of the sun from hitting his eyes and started to sit. He was also avoiding the horrible pain on his shoulder but only when he felt it, he realised that what he had just seen was not a dream, but reality.

**"I would have been if you had used your brain for a second!" **He answered starring at the boy who had showed no courage when they all needed him to. Then he wondered : why did his brother, the fairly smart Tyrion Lannister had ever recommended him?

Jaime looked around, completely lost and noticed a home behind the three horses. **" - Where are we? **He asked.

**- We ran away as far as possible after you... fainted, **he kept on talking after seeing the accusing look on the Lion's face.** We had been riding for hours when we finally stopped and decided to settle here for the night.  
**

**- Where are the others?**

**- Inside . **Jaime smiled, amused by the situation.

**- Did they commend you to stay outside to watch over the horses? **He asked, mocking him.**  
**

**- The horses and you, My Lord.**

**- Remind me Podrick. Why did my brother picked you, the useless boy, out of all of the brave men in King's Landing that would have been pleased to serve him? **The Lannister stood up.**  
**

**- Loyalty Ser. **The Squire also stood up, probably inspired by the fact that Rebekah did the same the day before and ended up being alive.** Lord Tyrion picked me because of my loyalty.  
**

Carys walked into the room where Rebekah and Brienne were. They were going through drawers next to the bed, searching for any useful goods they could find. She stopped and starred and reminded herself of all the times her mother had told her that robbing was a sin. She wondered if Rebekah had gotten the same advice, probably not. After all, her sister never had a mother, a real one. The one that gives birth to you and look at you with the eyes of love. Carys' heart was hurting, she missed her mother so much, she missed her father so much too and she missed White Harbor. All she had now was Rebekah. Carys was convinced that she loved her, but she never understood why she never showed it with tenderness. She just covered her with a blanket at night and gave her a quick smile once in a while. But there was one thing, one thing that that she did better than any one else, she protected her and she knew she would have done it until her last breath. So when this little girl felt nostalgia regarding her home , her past shelter she ran into her sister's arms, because it was were she felt safer, and because she was not mature enough to realise that Rebekah would've pushed her away once again anyway.

The child hugged her sister for a few seconds, but Rebekah didn't respond. She looked paralysed as she had just seen a ghost. Brienne looked at the standstill Lady and made eye contact with her , Rebekah gave her this apology look that meant :_ I know I am not a good sister._ Yes, she felt horrible about it, but she couldn't give more than what was ever given to herself. So she pushed Carys away, just like every time the little one was trying to find warmth in the closest grown-up she could find and simply said :

" - **You shall take a nap.** "

Brienne left the room, feeling like it was not her place to be and walked towards Podrick and Jaime who were almost face to face.

" - **Is everything alright Ser Jaime?**

**- Of course.** He responded scrutinising Podrick's eyes.

- **Your shoulder. **Brienne added starring at the wound.

- **That is nothing.** Jaime answered proudly concealing his deep pain.

-** Podrick will clean the sore... Podrick? **Before the boy could answer, Jaime replied.

**- I will cut the throat of whoever brushes my skin, is that clear? **Brienne nodded, turned around and saw Lady Manderly standing in front of her.

Rebekah was there, starring at the blood on the Lion's shoulder. She was startled, not scarred by the mutilated flesh but more impressed by the fact that it was caused to save her little sister. It moved her in a way that she would have never expected it to.

" - **Take this.** Said Brienne. Bekah took the brand new sword in her right hand and stepped back as the Maid of Tarth kept speaking. **You were lucky last night, but luck will not always be enough. Fight.  
**

Rebekah made the first move, trying to appear fearless but within a few seconds she was on the ground. Gods she was tired of being in this position.

- **Dead**. Brienne added. Rebekah stood up as quickly as she could and gave her another stroke but ended up among the weeds.

- **Dead**. Brienne said again, with a smile on her lips. She gave her hand to Rebekah, and the young mermaid took it . **There is nothing wrong with accepting a little help. " **She added.**  
**

Rebekah smiled at her and realised that yes, she fell down, more than once and felt beyond powerless. But, so what? This time she knew she was learning, and it was better than books, better than maps, better that everything she had ever been taught about before.

She could only notice this difference : Jaime Lannister showed her that he was better, but Brienne showed her that she would help her become just as good.

She stood up and took the sword and decided to give it a name, only because it felt good to know that it belonged to her **"Lucky."** She whispered.

When she turned around to go back inside the cottage she felt that her dress was stucked against the tree. So she turned around and saw that it was Jaime's sword which was keeping her from moving. He was starring at her as a kid who desperately wanted to play.

" - **What are you doing?** She asked, ferociously.

- **You better get rid of this. It becomes ****cumbersome in the woods. **

_Obvious_ , she thought_**.**_ She grabbed her dress and pulled it from the weapon's hold. The split showed almost her entire leg but unashamed, she responded.

-** If you miss women's attributes, I suggest you look for them somewhere else. **She turned around angrily. After she had felt a little grateful for what he had done for Carys, he ruined it all with his foolishness.

- **It was a piece of advice. Nothing more, nothing less. **Jaime added.

It only took her a few seconds to realise that she had just messed up. As much as she strived to find excuses for herself, she had to face the truth. She was wrong and had spoken way too fast. When she turned around again he had left, leaving her no possibility to show her embarrassment. So she went back inside and opened the drawer filled with clothing pieces that she had noticed before and started to make her imagination function again.

* * *

They all spent the day attempting to sleep, attempting only. Because every single one of them had memories that burned their heads so hard that thinking about anything else was impossible. Brienne had left the shelter during the afternoon. When she came back she had chicken and fruits in her arms, no one really asked how she got it, they just rushed to it. She put the food in the centre of the large wooden table and felt glad that she could finally bring something to fill in the numerous starving stomachs. She looked at Jaime through the window who was sitting next to the fire. She showed him an apple as a sign but he shook his head and starred back at the flames.

" - **Food!** " Carys yelled (apparently her nose was as sharp as her sister's tongue).

She ran in the direction of the table and jumped on it. Rebekah came out of the room a few minutes later leaving everybody speechless, amazed. She had made a long braid in her hair which started at the top of her forehead and ended bellow her chest. Her legs were covered with black Squire pants, which managed to look fine on her. The rest of her outfit was also flattering, she had cut her dress and kept only the top which looked like a second skin as it was close to her body. The sleeves were shorter, they stopped at her elbows and the neckband was gone, she had cut it too; so she wouldn't feel trapped anymore. Cutting a piece of this dress was like letting go of the past in some ways, but with not forgetting where she came from at the same time. Finding power into her feminity was now a work in progress.

She turned her head to the left and saw Jaime alone in the darkness of the early night. She took a bucket with several plants and herbs and other healing items,covered herself with a cloak and joined him.

He left his head to look at her, and couldn't hide his astonishment, he thought the girl way more stubborn. Also, the way that the fabric was leaning on her curves, he noticed it. He caught himself thinking that she was more beautiful with such clothing and without her hair on her neck, at least now he could see it. He knew it would be hard to keep himself from also desiring it. Women, traps.

She sat next to him and looked at him right into his eyes. Jaime didn't see anger anymore, he saw gentleness.

When she put her hand on his shoulder, he had a recoil. But her look was so soft and made him decide to let go of the pride for a few minutes. She took a wet rag and started to caress his skin with it, he was clearly not going to cut of her throat for doing that. Then, she took a leaf and pressed it against the wound. He shivered. She knew about medicine, by the books she had been reading since her younger age , so she knew that what she was doing at the moment might be intense pain, but the Lannister seemed to handle it.

The way that she readily took care of his lesion proved him her knowledge, and in some way, reminded him of his brother Tyrion who never missed an occasion to read alone in silence. He felt sureness.

" - **Why?** He asked. "

She did not answer right away, she waited, and decided that this time she will think before saying more nonsense.

" - **You saved my sister. **He looked down at his shoulder and said.

**- Pity?**

**- No ; Apologies. I misjudged you. **Rebekah Manderly didn't have the same pride as the Lannisters. She could easily say sorry when it needed to be said, and you could immediately know that it was sincere, he liked that in her. But this brand new way of interacting disrupted her. There was something enticing in him, even charming. She had always seen it but never felt it as deeply as this night yet it was not enough to blind her, same as her beautiful eyes were not enough to weaken the Lion.

Jaime looked at his horse and said : " - **This one rescued you My Lady.  
**

**- I have something for him too. **She wrapped the fabric around Jaimie's shoulder and showed him the red apple she had picked out for the animal. She stood up from the moss-covered stone and walked towards the horse.

- **It's yours. **He said, she paused and turned around.** The owners of the property left 2 horses here, I will take the best of them." **Continued Jaime.**  
**

She smiled, so brightly showing her teeth which lit up her face and warmed Jaime's heart for awhile

He was being someone different, giving to Rebekah one of his swords (and he still hadn't bragged about it, so she had no clue it was his), offering her his great horse, simply being kind to others ... it was all new to him . But was it all positive ? Was he losing his power, his authority or just finding himself?

Jaime was 40 years old yet figuring out who he was was still a terribly difficult task to accomplish.

Rebekah felt happiness enter her, and started to run towards the horse. She jumped on it as Carys jumped on the food table when she saw something that she had been craving for months. She took the reins in her hands and and put her feet into the stirrups. Riding, simply riding. She loved it. And this horse was perfection, this sword in her scabbard was perfection, she felt more confident, more robust. This object and this animal made her feel safe, as if she could suddenly conquer any land.

Jaime saw her running fast, a smile on her face, and caught himself also smiling stupidly at this vision " - **Podrick!**

- **My Lord?** He answered running from the kitchen a bit of chicken in one hand and a fruit in the other.

- **Follow her. **Ordered Jaime**  
**

**- Of course,** Podrick said, dropping everything he had and running to his horse to catch her back."

Carys and Brienne joined everyone outside and the little girl went to sit next to Jaime.

" - **Thank you. **She said, shyly.

He nodded -** No one would have let you die anyway.**

- **I was not talking about the wolf attack, I was talking about her**. She pointed at Bekah. **She smiled a real smile, so it is a few minutes of her life that I am sure she is happy. I am too now .** "


	5. The Day Has Come

**_Hello readers, I don't have much to say this time, just thank you and hope you are enjoying it so far! xoxo.  
_**

**_CHAPTER FIVE - THE DAY HAS COME  
_**

* * *

The wind was swirling around Rebekah and the cool rain was starting to fall, yet nothing seemed to be able to ice her. Heart beating fast and body warm as a flame, she was riding fast in the night, following the river near the modest cottage. She admired the reflection of the moon in the water and understood that no matter how strong she felt the fire in her veins, the rush and the beauty of the waves from the sea were her real strenght. The water flowing here was not the sea though , it was calm, not enough to please her. She needed the danger, and at this moment when she was almost closer to the South than to White Harbor, she found it on the speed of the horse.

" - **You shall ride slower! **Advised Podrick, out of breath.

- **You can stop if you are tired, squire.** She said giving him a challenging look behind her shoulder. She thought telling him this would have made him want to prove her wrong. And she was right. She heard the horse behind her racing again and smiled.**  
**

- **I cannot, Ser Jaime ordered. **He said, discouraged. **  
**

- **Perhaps you shall learn to disobey.** Suggested Rebekah. He shook his head, she was uncontrollable. But, being truthful, he enjoyed having to stay around her no matter what.

-** Where did you learn to tame horses ?** He asked.**  
**

- **My grandfather.** A little smile appeared on her lips from the memory of his plump face.**  
**

- **Lord Too-Fat-to-Sit-a-Horse ? ****  
**

- **His name is Wyman. **Rebekah turned her horse around, a move that was enough to worry Podrick.**  
**

**- My Lady...- **He continued, shamefaced.

By happy chance, Rebekah didn't feel derided. After all, everyone called her grandfather this way, even his own people named him Lord Lamprey.**  
**

**- The entire realm mocks him... only they don't remember how well he used to ride before he got old and heavy. **As she started to narrate, she imagined his silhouette riding at the top of the hill. **They don't see how intelligent and shrewd he is, for the reason that he hides it behind a loud laugh. I, on the other hand, always saw it. **She got closer to her listener.** With the months away from home, you start forgetting the faces and the voices, yet I recall him very well. His massive belly and his chubby fingers. He was the only one who took the time to be with me, and the only one who ever spoke to me about my mother.**

**- They say he is the more loyal and honorable servant House Stark has ever had.  
**

**- That's because we owe House Stark everything. Our freedom, our wealth. We belong to them, but devotion comes with a price. My father's throat got open during the bloody wedding, where he was sitting not far from King Robb. **She said with a tone as cold as the air.**  
**

**- Are you seeking for revenge?  
**

**- Not anymore, somehow... I found peace. Besides, Lord Wyman will soon enough take good care of House Frey. **

**- What about The Lannisters? **Podrick asked, wondering if she would ever seize the opportunity to kill Jaime in his sleep . No, she wouldn't have,not now that he had done what he had done. But she couldn't deny having been thinking about it though...

**- They will be next I suppose." **His throat tightened a little at the thought of Tyrion giving his last breath. But he knew the man, he knew he had escaped death more than once. But the rest of the golden family ... who knew? they had so many enemies.

" - **Did you see this ?** She said looking to her left behind the trees.**  
**

**- See what?** Asked Podrick.**  
**

**- A shade...**

**- Wolves wouldn't come so close to a fire Lady Rebekah, don't fear. " **On these words, they ride back to the cottage.

* * *

Carys got Jaime thinking. The little blond had a good rhetoric for her age, yet it didn't impress him. High-borns' lives were considered easy, but education was tough, he knew about it. Especially when you were taught by your father. His had not let him see the light of the sun until he had learned what Lord Lannister had demanded ; just as Jaime wouldn't shame the family name. Tywin should have taught him to be a man of honor instead, it would have made his life a lot less messy.

He studied her looks. Golden hair, nothing like Wendel Manderly. She probably got it all from her mother. But before he could examine any more of the differences she had with Rebekah, the kid left to dance underneath the falling rain. Jaime stood up and joined Brienne who was deep into her thoughts.

" -** It was a friendly gesture. **She complimented, suggestively. She remembered how he gave her his sword , the day they met again for her to hand it off to Rebekah _"She could use it one day." _He had said,_ "Hers is naught and I won't risk my life because no one gave her a decent blade.". _She thought about how he rewarded her of his horse, with the eyes of kindness she didn't think he could show so easily.**  
**

- **That I will not repeat anytime soon. **He opposed. He didn't want them to get used to sympathy coming from him, otherwise they would have always expected it , and would have been very disapointed the day that he would have made a mistake as the Lannister he was always meant to be. Oddly, there was a part of him that didn't want to fail any of them. Besides, Brienne sounded like she thought the Lion had a certain affinity with the Manderly, he didn't like that.

She simply smiled to the the ground instead of talking back. The two of them didn't need words anymore, they simply knew. They didn't need to argue either, after all they had been through, the meeting of their eyes became more than enough. However, sometimes, things needed to be unriddled.

**- I don't understand . **He stated.**  
**

**- What exactly? **She asked, knowing what was coming.**  
**

**- You took two young refugees under your wing, knowing that they would slow you down, even more than Podrick if that's possible. Yet, I am sure they weren't the only homeless girls in need of help you had found on your way to Sansa Stark. So why,Brienne. Why them?**

Despite her desire to keep things to herself, she knew that she had to tell him. **  
**

**- They are different.** She started.**  
**

**- Different how? **He asked, impatient.**  
**

**- We need them. **She sat on a wooden bench under the dining room window, followed by Jaime who listened closely to her storytelling. **Podrick and I went to the Vale of Arryn, where the young Stark was nowhere to be found. We then decided to continue our ride to the North when we met a man from White Harbor along the road. He delivered a message from Lady Gregory, Carys' mother, who strangely offered her help to find Sansa. **

**- What did she wanted? **Jaime knew human race well enough to understand that it wasn't a proposition made from simple benevolence. No one ever gave anything without expecting something else in return, no one.**  
**

**- She wanted the little blond . I refused and kept on looking for Catelyn's girl for days, until that night, when I met the Manderlys in the woods. It looked more like a sign from the gods than as a coincidence... I will as soon as I can send a raven to White Harbor accepting the proposition. ****We have to take Carys to The Fingers where a ship will be given to us by her mother.**

**- With Sansa Stark in it. **He assumed, truly believing that it was to easy to be true.**  
**

**- That's the pact.  
**

**- She didn't ask you for Lady Rebekah... **Questions appeared into Jaime's mind. He looked for logic into this mess but find none. **  
**

**- Perhaps she doesn't want her back. **He looked to the ground thinking... Rebekah was homeless, family less. Then he looked around and wondered if anyone here really had it all._ Absolutely not _he thought.

**- It makes no sense. She sent the two girls away and now want one back but cannot get her herself... **He persisted with a misunderstanding tone.**  
**

**- These are questions I didn't ask. But I swore by all the gods that I will bring her child back to her and I will.** She said giving him the letter she had already written down.

**- Another oath. **He said, opening the paper and reading the word, showing his disapproval.**  
**

**- Made to succeed on keeping the first one. **She replied.**  
**

**- You shall only fight one battle at a time... What if Lady Rebekah leaves us before we get to The Fingers ? And what if Sansa is not on the ship after all?** He tried to reason her.**  
**

**- As you said, only one battle at a time. " **

* * *

Jaime was lying down on a large piece of leather, covered by a wild animal's fur. He didn't like the cold, he hated it actually because it reminded him too much of the perilous time he had while finding his way back to King's Landing. He looked at his golden hand. Everyone in the Capital said that it was a jewel, he didn't see it that way. It was more like a permanent reminder of what he had lost, but he dealt with it, though he didn't really have a choice.

To his left was a small bed that Rebekah and her sister shared. Brienne had decided that it was a safe choice for them to sleep next to him. _The safe choice would have been to ride and to sleep somewhere else for the night_ had thought Jaime, but she had disagreed firmly. His arm was still really weak and everybody was exhausted, including the horses.

* * *

Clinking swords woke Rebekah in the middle of the night. She heard men roaring and yelling, then she looked around the room to find answers but couldn't see the Lannister anywhere, quickly, she understood that they were getting attacked. She moved the wooden cabinet to the door in order to block it and looked at Carys who was heavily sleeping, with such an angelic face that she didn't want to wake her up, but she had to. She shook her up a little and saw her eyes opening. Rebekah stayed calm, for her sake. She took a wooden chair and attempted to break the thin glass from the second window that led to the back of the place and into the forest. She pulled the little girl up and sent her outside rapidly but carefully, then she picked up her sword from beneath the bed and when she did, noticed the carving on the handle. Two letters : J and L, and a lion's head in between the two of them.

Rebekah joined Carys and hissed for her horse to come to her. The black animal came trotting and when it arrived next to her, she pat it.

" - **Good horse**. She said quietly, then helped Carys to sit on the saddle and looked at her sleepy eyes.

- **What is going on?** She asked with a low voice.

- **We are leaving..**.Admitted Rebekah.

**- You mean running away right?** _Again, _thought Carys. They were just starting to feel comfortable, and now they had to give up the small amount of happiness they had found among the others to go back to cold, hunger, and to the worst of all; loneliness.

**- We have no choice. **Swore Rebekah.

**- But I don't want to leave Podi, and Brienne, and Lord Lannister... even Lord Lannister."**

When these words were pronounced, Rebekah understood. She understood that she was probably never going to see any of them again. And her heart pinched a little, she cared. She had always known that this day would have come, but she had never expected to, with time, get used to the Lannister and his bad jokes, so why, why now? Perhaps she was just doomed. She had had the opportunity to brush the feeling of having friends and now that she trusted them enough, everything was taken away from her. The good always vanished anyway, it was like that. She had never been able to reach bliss and thought she was never even going to. She came to a point where acceptance was the only thing to meditate.**  
**

**- Neither do I. "** She added.


	6. True To Our Word

**_Hello readers! I hope that you have liked all chapters before and that you will also like this one! Thank you for everything, xoxo.  
_**

**_CHAPTER SIX - TRUE TO OUR WORD._**

* * *

Carys had been crying all night long, holding in her hands her favourite necklace and pressing it against her chest. She had got it from her father, and it was all she had left of him. _"Promise me to wear it with pride." _he had told her _"I promise"_ she had answered. The object had always given her hope to go back to White Harbor, but that night it only made her cry even harder. The jewel's pendant represented the Manderlys' blazon; a white merman with dark green hair, a beard and a tail, carrying a black trident over a green and blue field. It was so beautiful, even mesmerizing and had a great value to her because she was used to pretended that the merman was her father, still watching over her.

Rebekah was starring at her sister, knowing that she was mad and that there was nothing she could do about it beside waiting for her to forgive.

All of a sudden, she heard horses galloping behind her, and before she turned around, she made a wish that it was Jaime, Brienne, and Podrick. Perhaps they had gotten through their fight and attempted to find them... then, she looked, and realised that it was two knights. She had to acknowledge that she and Carys were burdens to the others, and that they must have felt a little relieved to know they were gone for good.

One of the knights dismounted his horse and Rebekah stood up. Strangely she was not anxious at all, she believed that she could go through questioning. Only there wasn't one. He just rose his hand and hit her head hard enough for her to faint.

* * *

_" - Rebekah ! Rebekah ! _

_- Father? She asked, opening nervously her bedroom door._

_- Your little sister, she is here! He answered with a large smile on his face._

_- How is she? She asked confused but smiling too._

_- You shall come and see for yourself! She is wonderful! The most beautiful baby I have ever seen on the most beautiful day I have ever lived! _

_- What a delight. She added, with a light in her eyes that was slowly fading away as she was realising that everything was about to change. "_

She opened her eyes, feeling the cold hard ground on her cheek and seeing the light from a torch behind the numerous bars surrounding her. She stood up quickly, but got stucked by the chains around her hands.

" - **She's awake!** " A female voice said. Then, a tall and large man entered her cell and unlocked the cuffs which had left red marks on her wrists. He grabbed her arm and led her away.

" - **Where is she?** Asked Rebekah with a weak voice, still stunned and shaken.

A little girl appeared in front of her, she looked a little bit like Carys, only she was older and her hair were red as flames.

- **The doll? **She said.

- **Carys.** She corrected, although, she really looked like a doll. Golden hair, blue eyes and a perfect porcelain complexion with rose cheeks.

- **Well, she is our toy now.** She answered, with a contemptuous look on her face.

- **Don't you dare touch- **Started Rebekah.

- **Enough!** " Stopped the discourteous man, hoarsely. The little girl went running if front of them, laughing as loud as she possibly could while Rebekah was still forced to follow her by the man. She observed everything, and stopped at the man's armor. On his left robust arm was a silver badge which was representing two towers united by a bridge. Rebekah shivered..._ The Twins , House Frey._

* * *

Jaime and Brienne were sitting on a huge wooden table, savouring a generous meal while listening to Lord Frey's tales on how he heard the last breath of Robb Stark with a satisfied smile, and on how the honorable, the brave, Catelyn Stark had begged him to let her live.

Jaime could see Brienne's face tensing up and becoming red as the old man was narrating, so he decided to put an end to it.

" - **We have a long road ahead of us, my lord. Perhaps we should not disturb you any longer.** Said the Lannister, starting to stand up.

- **You killed two of my men last night, Lion!** Shouted Lord Frey. Jaime sat back, he didn't want to hear the old man telling them all over again how his fellow had left their cottage for a day and how when they came back to it had found strangers inhabiting and stealing from it. _You were lucky they didn't cut your throat, and alerted me instead ! _had foolishly said lord Walder, as if his poor people could compete with Jaime's sword. Even with one hand he could knock them down.

- **Bring me the doll!** Ordered Lord Frey, as if he needed a distraction."

A little blond appeared, her face, hair and arms covered with dirt, followed by another child, a redhead taller than her who pushed her to the ground and kicked her on the ribs.

" - **A highborn !** Said Walder Frey, enthusiastic,a disgusting smile on his face.

Brienne and Jaime who weren't paying attention until then, looked at each other and finally leaned eyes on Carys.

- **Where are you from, child? **

She didn't answer, and they both knew that they had to remain quiet too.**  
**

-** Shy , aren't you? Bring out the other one!** " The huge door of the banquet room opened and Rebekah appeared. Jaime's throat tightened, he couldn't stay passive anymore. He stood up as soon as he saw the young mermaid, something called protective instinct.

Bekah felt sick, she had never thought being capable of feeling hatred, but she was. She knew that her father had been murdered in this room, and that all that she wanted was to shove a knife into Frey's heart, and she wanted it even more badly when she saw Carys on the ground.

Then, for a few seconds, she met Jaime's eyes and felt soothed.

" **- Lord Lannister looks like he hasn't seen a real woman in awhile.** " Walder said, mocking the Lannister's reaction and avoiding Brienne's piercing look. A collective laugh echoed in the room while Rebekah ran to Carys and helped her standing up.

**" - ****Are you alright?** The little girl nodded**. What do you want from us, My Lord?** She asked as she bowed, trying to stay as polite as she could.

- **First, I would like to know who you are... for what comes next, I might need a new wife.** " He replied looking at Rebekah's cleavage, which she covered instantly with her hand.

Carys wanted to pray, because she had never felt so frightened in her entire life. She attempted to reach the necklace around her neck but couldn't find it. She heard the giggle of the evil child next to her and faced her with a threatening look.

"** - I want my necklace .** She told her coldly.**  
**

**- Why? Is it costly? **The redhead answered smirking and stepping back, pulling out the jewel out of her pocket.

- **I want it back, now! **

- **No!** "

Carys jumped on her, with such strength that everyone was stunned, and grabbed the necklace from the other girl who was indeed,way stronger. She pushed Carys away and grabbed a fork from the table next to her, slowly approaching the child on the ground.

" - **Stop it, both of you!** " Yelled Rebekah , realising that "Lucky" , her sword, had been taken away from her and that she didn't feel safe at all.

Carys took advantage of a moment of distraction to jump on her again, this time hitting her harder and harder on the face until she bled.

" **- Carys!** Rebekah looked at Jaime in distress. She had never seen Carys with such a violent behaviour, it was not like her.

- **I promised!** She said sobbing. **I promised father!** She added still weeping and hitting the poor child.

- **You will kill her!** Said Rebekah angrily, taking steps forward to pull her sister away only before she could, Lord Frey ordered.

- **End this now!** One of the knights pulled out his sword and targeted Rebekah's sister, immediatley, Jaime pulled out his and pushed him away.

- **Believe me, you don't want to .** He said, but the other man didn't listen, he started to fight naively with Jaime, who cut his throat within a few minutes.

Rebekah grabbed the dead man's sword and saw another , who held Carys by her gown and pulled her away. Rebekah approached him, pointing her weapon at him. He let go of the little one and gave a few strikes at Rebekah who predictably fell. He smirked and leaned over her.

" -** I'll give you a quick death, my Lady.** " But she saw Carys, taking the girl's fork and sticking it into the knight's throat, making him fall to the ground in front of Rebekah who pushed her sword into him. She kneeled, looking at her sister thankfully and even smiled proudly. She didn't like to kill, but this right there felt like justice. Strangely, she really wanted to took the little one in her arms.

After that, everything happened too fast... she saw the child behind Carys standing up with a sword coming out of nowhere. She could swear that she saw the eyes of the demon on her blood-covered face.

" - **No!** " Screamed Rebekah. But it didn't stop the hell's child. The redhead shoved her sword slowly but harshly into Carys' back and Rebekah saw it coming out of her stomach.

Walder Frey finally stood up from his little throne, and approached the scene. He put one hand on his daughter's shoulder and with the other, took the necklace to study it.

" -** The Manderlys and their promises ...** He started as Rebekah was grabbing the falling body of her sister and holding it against hers. _"_**_True to our word", _they keep on claiming. And look where it leads them. "** Frey continued. **  
**

She pulled out the sword from her back and gently rested her on the ground before lying down next to her too. She caressed her face and then closed her lids, holding her gown firmly and whispering her want she had never said out loud before .

" - **I love you.**" And she swore to herself that she would never say it to anyone again, because people always left and because it hurted too much when you had to admit that they were important.

She was shedding tears, yet her expression was blank. It almost looked like she was dead too. Rebekah was completely stolid regarding the fight still taking place around her, perhaps at this moment she wanted to be killed.

" - **My Lady, we have to go.** " Said Jaime hurried, giving her his hand. but she didn't answer nor looked at him , she just kept on holding Carys' body ignoring the rest of the world. She had known this pain many times before, yet it was never the same, it always hurt differently .

Jaime kneeled down next to her and took Rebekah away from the little corpse as she let herself go, leaning her head marked with her sister's blood against his armor while he ran outside the castle, holding her tight.

" - **You will hear from us again!** " Warned Lord Frey.


	7. Unloved and Unloving

**Hello readers, I hope that you enjoyed last chapter and that you were at least a little surprised by the events ... I tried to write the fight and the death in not too many words so that you could slip into Rebekah's skin easily and feel the same shock. I hope that it worked and that you like where the story goes so far ... don't hesitate on telling me what you think! Thanks a lot for reading and following, xoxo.**

_**CHAPTER SEVEN- UNLOVED AND UNLOVING  
**_

* * *

_Location : A cottage in Strongsong._

Rebekah had no horse, the one that Jaime had given her had been lost in The Twins. She had no _"Lucky"_ sword, it had been taken away from her by the knight who had hit her skull. But most of all, she had no father, no mother, and no sister, and it all pained to the core. It pained so badly that she couldn't even sleep anymore and her insomnia drove her mad, leaving her to be nothing but a bundle of nerves.

" -** Is she asleep?** She heard Jaime asking behind her room's door.

- **I believe so... **Answered Brienne's voice. **  
**

- **We will soon reach Snakewood...** He whispered, but Rebekah could still hear. Brienne sighed.

- **I know.**

**- I warned you.**

**- I know. **She admitted once more.

**- I knew that taking these girls was not a good idea... "**

Rebekah became suddenly more interested in what they were saying and stood up from the bed to walk silently closer to the door.

"** - What are we going to do? **Asked Brienne.**  
**

**- If we take Rebekah to the Fingers, we have no idea what they will do to her...  
**

**- But we will have Sansa.**

**- Maybe. But maybe not. The letter was clear, you had to bring Carys. "  
**

She didn't need to hear more. She impulsively turned around and went to the window to open it, but she couldn't, the handle was broken. She looked around her, afraid and feeling trapped and finally laid eyes on a chair. She couldn't believe that she had to go through this again, but it was running away or being sold, so she took it and broke the glass, only this time, she was in a bigger cottage and actually at the second floor. She looked down and took a deep breath, then heard the door opening and jumped instantly. She screamed in pain when she felt her ankle breaking on the ground, then when she rose her head, she saw Jaime looking down at her from the window.

"** - Lady Manderly!** "

She stood up no matter how much her foot hurt and started to run. She sank into the woods as fast as she could and looked behind her once in a while, trying to get the words that she had heard out of her mind, but it all echoed so loudly _"we have no idea what they will do to her". _She heard a horse galloping behind her and knew that Jaime was reaching her so she kept on running filled with rage_ "you had to bring Carys"_ but she tripped over a tree branch and fell flat on her stomach. She screamed in pain again and looked at her foot. It was bleeding and bleeding and she could even see a bit of bone coming out of it.

" - **Rebekah.** " She heard. It was strange to hear her name in his mouth, for a second it almost made her forget that she was supposed to loathe him. She turned around but stayed on the ground. Jaime dismounted his horse and saw her slowly crawling back as he was walking to her.

" -** I won't hurt you.** " He said, looking down at her sore foot and feeling terrible, he knew that he had done this to her. She looked at him with revulsion when he gave her his hand and helped herself with a tree instead, she remained silent.

Jaime took a few steps forward and came closer to her, taking her face into his half golden half human hands. He had no idea what he was doing, but it all came naturally. He knew that he had to reassure the panicking lady. So he touched her face, because it seemed like the only way to appease. And oddly, it scared him, to feel her heart beating so fast not far from his, to feel her breath slowing down near his lips and to see her eyes getting lost into his. It woke a certain desire in him, he couldn't deny it.

She didn't move and let him believe that she was calming down, but she was not. She only contained all of her madness inside. She quickly pulled out his longsword from his scabbard and pointed it at him, bellow his chin, leading him to be the one leaning against the tree. She felt in a position of control, for once, and it pleased her.

" - **You saved Carys, you gave me a horse, a sword and a shelter...** " She let all the words that wanted to come out of her mouth go, hoping that it would liberate her. " **Gods!** " She yelled. " **I trusted you! And I was foolish enough to believe that you helped us because you... cared. But you did it for your own good! You used us! **"

" **I can explain**. " He said, despising himself just as much as she did.

" **I should cut your throat**." She said harshly.

" **But you won't**." He asserted.

" **Why do you believe so?**" She asked nervously.

" **Because somehow you care too.**" Rebekah hated him for saying that, probably because he had read her thoughts, but she also wanted to learn the truth, so she listened.

" **Explain.** " She said coldly, still pointing the sword at him.

" **Your stepmother offered Sansa Stark in exchange of Carys.** " She shook her head.

"** You're lying...** " She convinced herself.

" **...she also offered a ship. But she never asked for you..." **He continued.**  
**

"** ... stop lying...**" She kept on saying.

" **...you know that I am not**. "

She slowly put down the weapon, dropped it and sat on the soil. Everything on her brain suddenly connected, and she understood.

" **She wanted me dead.** " She said softly starring at the emptiness as Jaime sat in front of her, completely lost.

" **She told me to run away from White Harbor because the new king's army had received the order to kill me... but it was a lie.** " Rebekah looked down, she couldn't believe that she had been so naive.

"** Lady Gregory didn't want me there, probably because I was my father's first heir. So she found a reason to send me away. To be convincing enough, she made me promise that I would take Carys with me, but she didn't believe that I would be true to my word **. " Her eyes teared up a little at the memory of her sister . "** Because she thought that I didn't love my sister enough to look for her in every corner of the city, putting my life in danger, but she was wrong... I even killed a man to get her away. I believe that when she heard that Brienne was in the north, looking for Sansa, she found a way to get Carys back. ** " She finally looked at him " **Perhaps she has a ship, but she surely doesn't have Sansa Stark... she deceived you as you deceived me**. " She took a deep breath and added. "**Go ahead and bring me to her, you will get your stupid boat. I am already dead anyway. "** She added sharply.**  
**

Jaime swallowed his Lannister pride and admitted** " You are young and beautiful Rebekah." **he added** " you haven't even known true love yet, and you haven't seen half of the greatness of this world. I can assure you that there is still hope for you.** " He stood up and went to get his horse. When he came back he helped Rebekah standing up and added, "**We won't let you die, I promise.** "

* * *

"** Do it.** " Rebekah said.

" **Are you sure?** " He asked looking at her foot, and she nodded. She took a pillow from the bed and held it against her chest, and when he put his hand on her to replace the twisted bone, she shivered and bit the fabric of the pillow as hard as she could to not cry out in pain.

" **It's over.** " He said. After a minute she rose her red and sweaty face and watched him standing up to leave the room.

" **Jaime?**" She called out .

He felt something inside of him, some sort of relief to hear her calling him by his first name, as if something was forgiven.

" **Rebekah.** " He answered and stood still.

She smiled a little smile and added. " **You are older than I but you are ...**" She didn't want to say _beautiful_ "** ... well, you. And even though you have already known love and seen a lot of this world ..there is still hope for you too. " **Jaime smiled and passed the door.


	8. A Burning Promise

**Hello readers, I hope that you enjoy everything so far, if you have any suggestions, questions or just things to say don't hesitate on sharing it with me, it will help! Also I wanted to thank you as usual for reading and following (today we reached 3000 views *happy*) , even if I'm very late on posting because of my exams , so yes, you are just awesome. xoxo :)  
**

_**CHAPTER EIGHT- A BURNING PROMISE  
**_

* * *

" **We have to bury her.** " Said Podrick, the bad smell of the corpse had reached his nose hours ago and he couldn't bear it anymore, that and the silence between the four of them.

They were all sitting around a fire, eating chicken and getting lost in their thoughts while looking at the stars of the dark night. Jaime and Brienne laid eyes on him when he first talked but Rebekah didn't react, she just kept on starring at the sky, trying to recognize the constellations she had been taught about.

"** I will do it if you want me to.** " He persisted, but she remained quiet.

" **What are your customs in House Manderly?**" He asked. Rebekah stood up and took a few steps away from them, brooding over her sister while feeling the wind swirling in her hair, then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling a wave of salt in her nostrils and then saw it all over again. The blood, the swords, the screams.

" **The sea ...** " She whispered. She turned around and looked down at Podrick." **We are getting closer to The Fingers aren't we?**" She asked. Podrick stood up with a concerned look.

" **We are, and so is Lady Gregory.** "

" **I want to go.** " She declared, then starred at Jaime as she needed his approbation, but his face didn't seem to approve anything at all.

" **Are you completely mad?**" Jaime asked, with a disoriented look on his face which oddly amused her.

"** If you think that it is too dangerous, then I will go alone.**" She said, not believing that he would let her go after the promise he had made. " **That's what I thought.** " She added as he looked at Brienne, who wasn't aware of any promise he could have made.

Rebekah's skin had gotten thicker within the days, and everyone could see it. She had realized that she had to fight for the slight amount of hope that she still had, the wish of having a better life. She couldn't run or hide anymore, she had to play the game to get what she wanted, and accept that it didn't mean being kind and honest all the time.

She surprised Jaime with such daring, it looked like she was accepting the fire in her and using it, but it also worried him, because she now knew how much control she had over him .

" **You are sending us to death**." He concluded, hoping to reach her emotions, because he believed that a part of her would still listen to him, even though she seemed even tougher than the day they had first met.

" **We go there, we give her her daughter's body and eventually, we negotiate my life.** " She easily said.

" **Do you think that she will want to negotiate with you after she learns that her daughter is dead?** "

" **But if she learns it before I tell her myself, she will for sure send thousands of men after me, and we will not stand a chance.** " It all started to make sense in Jaime's head but he refused to accept it.

" **She is right.** " Acknowledged Brienne.

" **Brienne...-**" Started Jaime.

" **I keep my promise, and you keep yours. I will find the Stark girl, and you will protect Rebekah.** " Brienne had this look on her face, that Rebekah knew she could never forget, she saw how she starred at Jaime, and she understood. Brienne loved him.

She felt stupid for not noticing it sooner, it seemed so evident now. Guilt reached Rebekah, she was the one separating the two of them now, but then she remembered how she felt when she learned that Brienne had used her trust against her, and it erased any trace of compassion in her heart. It was well deserved after all.

* * *

Everything was ready for them to go, all that was left to do was saying goodbyes and their roads would be separated, possibly for ever.

Rebekah made a first step towards Brienne "** Despite the reasons why you found me that night in the woods, I remain grateful.** " She smiled a little smile and tried to sound as sincere as possible. " **You showed me that being a woman is a gift, not a burden. Now I know that I am not limited to my wits and charms, I can be brave. **" Rebekah bowed and covered her hair with her cloak. " **You were right, Brienne of Tarth, the road was long and dangerous, but still here I am, thanking you.**" Brienne smiled genuinely, she was going to miss the young Lady's presence, but she couldn't say anything back.

Rebekah walked towards the white horse that was next to Jaime and mounted it with his help. "** I'll be back** " he said leaving her to go to Brienne. Rebekah gave furtive looks at them, trying to hear what he was saying to her while pretending to listen to Podrick's words.

" **Brienne.** "

" **Ser Jaime.**"

"** Here we are, same old goodbyes, protecting children and keeping oaths**." Brienne slightly smiled.

" **Sansa Stark is a young wolf, but Rebekah...she is everything but a child. Perhaps that's what frightens you.**"

" **I don't get frightened**."

" **My Lady... my lady?** " Said Podrick who noticed that she wasn't focusing on him at all.

" **Pardon me, I was... lost in my thoughts.**" She shook her heard and gave him the pretty smile that he enjoyed so much and continued," **Podrick Payne, please, try not to kill yourself. " **She gave him a friendly caress on his cheek, when Jaime appeared behind him taking an inquisitive glance at her.

* * *

_L__ocation : Snakewood_

The sun was setting on the rainy evening when they reached Snakewood, Rebekah hadn't notice how fast the time has passed, probably because she was just completely absorbed by the landscape and the wide sea in front of her, she just wished she could see it better, only Jaime's back was covering a part of the view.

" **Are you going to let me ride the horse?** " She asked one more time.

" **No.** " He answered again and Rebekah sighed.

" **Why did you come with me?** " She asked. She had believed that riding with a Lannister would've been more interesting, but it wasn't. He hadn't talked to her since they had left Brienne and Podrick and didn't even want to let her do what she did best; enough to infuriate Rebekah.

" **You didn't give me a choice**." He stated.

" **You always have a choice.** " She added.

" **I made a promise to you, and I suppose that I want to keep it.**" He turned his head to look at her dangerous emerald eyes.

" **But that's not it...**" She said.

"** What is your theory?**" He asked recklessly. Rebekah glanced at his lips and smirked, a reflective look on her face.

" **Oh please, that's ridiculous.** " He said, perfectly knowing what her fetching lips meant to say.

" **Well, you called me beautiful.** " Remarked Rebekah. She didn't even know where her words were leading her, but she thought that since she had a great chance to die, she might as well play and disturb the Lion by her side while she still could.

"** You were depressed.**" Replied Jaime.

" **So-**" Rebekah started.

" **You aren't going to stop aren't you?** " Jaime interrupted her and shook his head. He stopped the horse, then dismounted it.

" **Not until you admit it.** " Rebekah remained on it and gave him her hand.

" **Admit what exactly?**" He said taking her ice cold hand and wrapped his left arm around her hips to help her off the animal.

" **You are attracted to me.** " She said while he liberated her from his arms. She partly believed what she was saying, because she knew that men were just men, and that he had been away from King's Landing for too long to be completely blind to a woman's body.

" **Believe me, I have seen a lot better.**" He commented.

" **So if I took my clothes of right now, you would remain impassive?** " She took a step towards him, and one more, and Jaime gritted his teeth but made no attempt to stop her. Rebekah didn't even recognize herself but she accepted who she was becoming, after all a lot had changed during the past few months, and her personality with it. Meanwhile, Jaime knew that she was out of her mind, because why on earth would she ever want anything of him, the Kingslayer.

" **Self-assured child ...** " Continued Jaime, looking away. _"She seems so carefree"_ he thought, and wondered _why_, then _why not, a_fter all that she had been through.

" **I am everything but a child, perhaps that's what frightens you.** " Rebekah smiled, appreciating the confused look on his face.

* * *

"** You planned all of this didn't you?** " Jaime asked. It was dark night and they hadn't seen any ship on the shore, yet Rebekah was already searching through a big leather bag filled with arms and weapons. He wondered when she had gotten the time to pack all of this. Then he understood that he had been numb all along. She probably knew that she was going to Snakewood long before she suggested the idea to him.

" **The words you told me to comfort me when I was down, I used them against you without you even realizing it. I needed a man with me, so I did what needed to be done to get what I wanted.**" Learning that Jaime had betrayed her had made her want to pay him back, so she had taken the chance, but when she admitted that she had taken advantage of his promise, Jaime immediately wondered if what she had told Brienne was what she really felt, or if it was only pretending. And if what she had told him about hope was also what she believed, or just another way to trap him.

" **You can pretend all you want, you will always be the sweet mermaid of House Manderly, true to her word**." He said while nourishing the fire away from her.

" **I changed.** " She stated looking at his evanescent smirk.

" **Your soul is pure Rebekah, don't darken it with a bitterness that is not yours.** " He was convinced that behind the mask she had been wearing lately, their was still the woman who wouldn't want to see him die by her fault, her selflessness was a little hidden, maybe he just had to be patient to find it again.

" **You don't know me.** " She refused to get emotionally touched by him and tried to accept the fact that she was exposing him to death because it was necessary. _"The world is a lot bigger than you and me Lannister"_ She thought, convincing herself that she made the right decision and that the man was nothing but a stone on her way. She wanted to remind him that she could've killed him a few days before, but she didn't, the words oddly died in her mouth.

"** Oh but I do. Perhaps that's what frightens you**. " He concluded. He observed everything about her, long after she had turned her head away, her ink-black hair, her porcelain skin, thinking about what Tyrion had told him about books. _"The longer your read the more you get absorbed"_, well, the longer he looked at her , the more he got absorbed by her.


End file.
